The Spartan Multicolour Team
by Spartan L04
Summary: A Group Of Spartans Of The Spartan II Project, Decided That They Would Choose There Teammates And Service Tags. Only 4 Of Them Out of The 20 Surviving, They Must Protect Each Other And Defend Earth. Will They Succeed In Their Mission? Or Will They Fall?
1. The Team

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The marine Sergeant Linker screamed.

The fragmentation grenade went off and sent two brutes to hell.

A private stood up to fire only for his face to catch 3 spikes from a spiker.

He dropped silently.

"Jesus! Millers down!"

A beam rifle flew over Linker's head.

"We can't win!"

"But I can…" Said a Spartan.

"Holy sweet Christ…"

A Red armoured Spartan towered over them.

At once, he drew a sniper and fired at the jackal.

It dropped screaming.

"This Is Spartan L04, L03, move in, L02, tap out those brutes. Quietly."

At once, a green armoured Spartan jumped from a roof of a wrecked hut, and speared the two remaining brutes with an energy sword.

A yellow armoured Spartan charged in, she grabbed a jackal, snapped its wrist and kicked it away.

"This is Spartan L03, I'm calling for evacuation for the marines." she announced.

The yellow Spartan got her radio and called for evacuation.

"I'll never understand how they work..." murmured Linker.

5 Minutes Later.

A pelican hovered over around and landed. The marines had held off grunts and brutes, with the Spartans help.

It landed and the marines hopped aboard.

"You're not joining us L04?"

"Not at the minute L01, get those marines back to the tree of fire."

"Yes sir." L01 took up the pelican into the air and set off.

"Come on, we have to go, clear out this place."

The three Spartans turned and set off further into the wrecked city.


	2. The death of L01

Jhar 'Zamamee looked upwards, seeing a human ship.

"Humans! Destroy them!"

At once about 3 anti air wraiths turned and pelted the pelican with gunshots.

Inside The Pelican

"Oh Shit! Marines brace for impact!" L01 screamed.

The marines went to don their armour too late, as the pelican hit the ground, flipped, performed a barrel roll and smashed into the remains of a tower.

The rest of the Spartan squad's POV.

"Hey, I'm going to raise L01 on the com, we need to get over this wall." Said L03.

She got out her radio, tried to raise the pelican, and froze when she got no signal.

She remembered seeing anti air wraiths and felt foolish for bringing in a pelican.

"Hey, L01 just got added to the MIA list, why?" L02 asked.

"He's dead. He got shot down by the covenant anti air guns…" L03 replied.

There was about one minute of silence for the dead Spartan.

"We're going to go back, wreck those AA wraiths before they play hell with everyone else. Lets do it for L01." L04 said.

"Right on!" L03 and L02 said in unison.

They raced back towards the direction they came from and jumped the trench.

"There, L03, get a sniper, me and L02 will wreck the wraiths, you pick off there guards."

"Yes sir, chief!" L03 Shouted.

She jumped at a wrecked tower, climbed in between some twisted supports, and settled there.

L02 and L04 charged forward.

Jhar turned and took around 16 bullets to his chest, and died.

L04 managed to get into an AA wraith and wrecked two, and L02 wrecked the rest, quite literally, from existence, blowing them up with at least 10 pieces of dynamite.

There skeletal frames flew around.

L03 slipped and landed on her head, hopped up, punched her helmet and ran over.

"Look, the pelican!" L02 exclaimed.

They raced over, and looked inside, Linker and Wilkins were the only two alive, looking in the cockpit, they saw a blue armoured Spartan, twisted around.

L03 took of her helmet and kissed the dead Spartan, and put her helmet back on.

"Be at rest soldier…"

"You move on… you'll kill those covenant bastards, for L01, I'll take his body back to Tree of Fire, see if we can revive him, they did it with 058, they can do it with L01." L02 said.

"Alright, let's go L04."L03 said, slightly more cheerful

They set off, L02 called for a hornet to be dropped off without a pilot.

L04 and L03 set off, and blew the wall down with an ordered MAC shot from Tree Of Fire.

They were away from it and it blew the well down, along with a covenant base on the other side.


	3. Cliffhangers!

L04 ran forwards and halted, as did L03 by his side. They saw around 6 rocks, but unnaturally, 2 of them moved.

"Hunters!" L04 shouted.

L03 whipped out a shotgun and shot the nearest hunter. It lifted it's gun and charged the beam. L03 was clear of it before it even fired. The beam lanced through a trashed warthog, and melted the armour. The warthog exploded, flew into the air from it's own explosion and hit the other hunter, setting it alight. It started waving around, and collapsed, burning. L04 coughed at the smell of burned plastic. He whipped out his S2 AM sniper rifle and fired through the hunter's exposed area, he fired 3 more times, reloaded and the hunter hit the ground.

L04 Looked up and saw 5 phantoms heading for them.

"That was round 1, L03, their bringing their friends!" L04 said.

_On board UNSC ship Tree of Fire._

L02 ran with L01 in his arms, running to a cryo bay. The ship shuddered again.

The ship was taking heavy hits from a CCS Class battle cruiser, but was holding out.

He reached a cryo pod, lifted the lid with his hands, put L01's body inside and closed it. He darted down to the bridge.

He was almost there, when a huge chunk of the floor above collapsed and blocked the corridor.

"SHIT!" L02 shouted. He spun round, to see three elites with energy swords.

"Oh just excellent, lucky me."

He drew an MA5C assault rifle, screamed and fired out the now charging elites.

_Sergeant Linker's POV._

Linker stepped out of the Sleeping quarters, and took a plasma shot to the side. His fear had happened. The covenant had boarded. He jumped under a bed, as about 4 elites walked in, one with a plasma rifle, three with energy swords. He held his breath, and waited for them to leave.

**Oh hey, sorry about cliff-hanger for them all but, I really am tired at the moment. Please rate and review. Thanks!**


End file.
